


Boundaries

by rsadelle



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-13
Updated: 2000-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pushes at Brooke's boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sam and Brooke are 15 and if their parents ever get around to getting married, they'll be stepsisters. If you're uncomfortable with that, don't read it.

"Sam, get out. I've had a long day and I need a bath."

It was a familiar argument so Sam merely regarded Brooke coolly. "It's my bathroom, too."

"Please, Sam. I had a terrible day."

Sam could see that Brooke really was exhausted. She was struck by an idea that wasn't--exactly--new. "Join me."

"What?" Brooke looked more confused than anything else.

"We can share." Sam shrugged, displacing a few bubbles. "It's a big tub."

"But . . ."

"Come on, Brooke. I'm sure you've shared a bath. When you were little?"

"Yeah, but that was different."

"We're going to be sisters; we might as well be comfortable with each other." Sam could see Brooke's will weakening. "And besides, the water's still hot; I'm not going to get out yet."

The last of Brooke's resistance fled in the face of the promise of immediate hot water. She slowly took off her clothes and dropped them in the hamper. She stood awkwardly by the tub, her eyes not meeting Sam's. Sam moved her arms and legs out, creating a cradle with her body. Brooke stiffly lowered herself into the water. Sam put one hand across Brooke's stomach used it to pull Brooke back until she was resting firmly against Sam's chest. Brooke tipped her head back onto Sam's shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Brooke hmmed in response to Sam's murmured question. Sam ran her hands down Brooke's arms, trying to soothe away the last of Brooke's tension. "God, you're thin."

Brooke tensed again. "I'm a cheerleader."

Sam kept moving her hands up and down Brooke's arms. "So's Carm." Sam moved her hands up to Brooke's shoulders. "It makes me want to feed you," Sam said quietly. "Chocolate cake and whole milk. There's this chocolate decadence cake. It's so rich and dense--you can't take more than the tiniest bite before you have to take a sip of milk." Brooke was starting to shake. "I'd love to buy some whole milk and make it for you. We could even make real whipped cream to go on it." Brooke stood up almost violently and stepped out of the tub. She grabbed one of the towels off the rack and disappeared into her room without looking back at Sam. Sam sighed and settled back into her bath.


End file.
